


Just The Way You Are

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A teeny bit of angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Valentine's Day Fluff, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "I never take anything for grantedOnly a fool maybe takes things for grantedJust because it's here todayIt can be gone tomorrowAnd that's one thing that youNever in your life ever have to worry about meIf I'll ever change towards you becauseBaby I love youYeah I love youJust the way you areDon't go changing, trying to please meYou never let me down beforeI don't imagine you're too familiarAnd I don't see you anymoreI would not leave you in times of troubleWe never could have come this farI took the good times, I'll take the bad timesI'll take you just the way you are..."-"Just The Way You Are," Billy Joel





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> For my heart who knows me, and my heart better than anyone else. Happy Valentine's Day, sweetness.

Sherlock opened his eyes to find John holding him, stroking his hair and just being there as he always seemed to be these days.

"Damn," he rasped out, then put a hand to his face, knew he had been weeping and sighed before struggling out of John's embrace. "What was it tonight?"

John shook his head and shrugged. He bit his lip, then whispered, "a new one, no screaming, you weren't moving, you were just crying, frozen-"

"I'm sor-" Sherlock mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair and began to get out of bed.

"No. Please, stay?" John pleaded.

"You need to sleep, it isn't fair on you. I'm sure I have something -"

"Stay. I want to help, if I can?"

"You didn't sign up for this John. I can do this on my own." Sherlock leaned down to kiss John's hair, but was surprised to feel John's strong arms pull him back into bed, and into his lap.

"I signed up for it all, idiot; the strops and eye-rolling, the cold feet and the way you look at me when you think I've lost my mind, no, shhhh..." John grinned, then kissed Sherlock's ridiculously adorable nose crinkle. "I also get your beautiful smiles that no one else gets to see, the gorgeous sounds you make when I do this - yeah, that sound, that one right there, I get to be on the receiving end of the sweetest kisses known to man... and I get to be the person who holds you through the nightmares and those moments when you say you want to be alone, but you really don't."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Why, John? Why do you stay?"

John sighed as he brushed sweat dampened curls from Sherlock's face. "Why? Because I love you, there is no one else like you. No one has ever loved me in the way you do, with every single fiber of your being. I hope you feel that in return, I know I'm not the most eloquent person on the planet, but, here," he moved Sherlock's hand to rest over his chest, "my heart beats like that because of you, I am alive, more alive than I have ever been been, because you found me, or I found you, doesn't matt-"

"Shhh. I get it." Sherlock used his other hand and pulled John into a long, honey sweet kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, John."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sherlock."


End file.
